Naaya vas Nedas
Naaya vas Nedas (originally vas Khoresh) is a female quarian in her 40s. She posted on CDN as "Naaya". Appearance Naaya typically wears a two-tone grey envirosuit with a red visor. She usually wears a belt containing various engineering tools, and wears two makeshift 'rocket boots' she made herself using the miniaturized version of two thrusters salvaged from a UT-47 Kodiak. ' ' Biography Naaya arrived on the forum not long after Kyesh, who went by the username 'Disgruntled Biotic.' She, along with Kyesh, had lived on Omega for several years, the two of them running a shop that sold mech parts and biotic amps. She was a member of the Nialla crew for a brief period of time, primarily because she and Kyesh needed a place to stay, and became friends with Ilara'Tam nar Selani and Asharia T'Saeri while she was a member of the crew. Eventually, she came into contact with Mirqurios on the boards, and developed a crush on the older turian, the two beginning a brief relationship on the Citadel. While said relationship didn't last forever, Naaya never forgot the impact it had on her life. After several months of staying aboard the Nialla, and after enduring the chaotic 'Into Thin Air' incident, Naaya and Kyesh left the vessel in search of a new place to stay. The two separated after years of helping each other out, and in an attempt to find somewhere where she could make a difference, Naaya came across the Gunners, a specialist mercenary group with a moral code that appealed to her. She made a deal with their leader, Brigadier Stanley Jackson, that she'd work for them in exchange for a place to stay. Before long, however, Naaya was dismissed from the Brigade due to her superiors thinking it wasn't a good fit for her. She then spent time living with Najhil Holken on the Citadel while she looked for a new job. During the Reaper War, she used her ship the Transcension to conduct emergency rescue and recovery missions, aided by contacts in AEGIS and Titan Corporation, and alongside volunteers Najhil, Kari'Zar nar Tasi, and Nelras Tal'dar. Traits * Very energetic. * Loyal to those she considers her friends. * Has a strong moral center. * Has a great deal of sympathy for quarian exiles, but it isn't infinite. * Possesses a positive worldview and tries to assume the best about others. * Has a deep-seated dislike of species-based discrimination. * Her naïve nature occasionally gets the better of her. * Has a self-confessed fetish for turians. * Is an exile, a fact that the forum didn't find out until some time after she arrived; for whatever reason, she has refused to make the reason why she was cast out known, although she has stated that she feels deeply regretful for what she did. Miscellaneous * Owns a pod crab named Ramirez. Threads Repaying The Favour: Naaya finds out that Asharia is a serial killer. Consequences follow in the next few threads... After Asharia posts drunk to CDN, Everett gets in contact with her, asking to know what happened... and Naaya briefly inserts herself. Girls' Night Out: Naaya meets up with Vindi at the Sniper's Touch. Exiles and Revelry: Naaya has a lovely movie-watching night with Kenec'Getha nar Iblin. Operation: Cygnus: Naaya's first job for Titan Corporation. Filling A Void: Najhil welcomes Naaya to her home. PM to Asharia: Naaya reaches out for help. A Chance to Reminisce: In which Naaya meets up with Asharia for the first time in a long while. An Exile's Tale: In which the truth behind Naaya's exile is revealed. PM to Najhil: Naaya intends to head to Omega to help there, following the announcement of the station's peril. Reflection on the Lost: Following the Fall of Omega, the Judgement's Herald makes its way across space. Nothing Can Go Wrong Today: A giddily optimistic mood. Don't jinx things, Naaya. It would be a shame if the apocalypse was about to descend. A Chance to Atone, followed by Refugee Retrieval: Naaya gathers a group of CDN regulars provide wartime aid, evacuating the needy from Eden Prime. The Defenders of Denakot: Naaya and her team assist in the defense of the Sniper's Touch while it's under attack by Cerberus. A Brief Respite followed by Pianeta Dei Morti: The do-gooders have another job. A Small Request For Those on the Citadel: Naaya loses a prized valuable, and wants to get it back. Veratix Station: The big one. Joining a major battle against Cerberus. Message to AEGIS: Naaya has an idea about trying to reach Earth. Intermezzo: Heading to Earth, as the war nears its end. Post-War The Meetup: Naaya at a CDN get-together. Leads to... Memories and Vomit Stains: Naaya, Kenec and Najhil wander home from the disastrous meet-up. Category:Characters Category:Quarians